


Runaway Ex-Bride

by criticalrolls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mention of sex, Mild Sexual Content, Right now, Romance, So yeah, This is my first time, Vax just doesn't exist, enjoy, im not comfortable writing smut, so it’s described but not written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalrolls/pseuds/criticalrolls
Summary: Inspired by a photo set by @ofsinnersandsaints on Tumblr. Keyleth's marriage falls apart at the altar and she goes on her honeymoon alone. Grog tries to kick her out of the resort and ends up finding a workout buddy.
Relationships: Keyleth/Grog Strongjaw, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia (background), Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsinnersandsaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsinnersandsaints/gifts).



> So, I posted this first chapter on Tumblr (@criticalrolls) and then couldn't stop thinking about it. So, here it is, and I'm working on the second chapter now. This is the first time I've ever written fanfic, and I'm nervous, so be gentle. Enjoy!

When he first saw her, he thought she was another freeloader. 

To be fair, she had all the normal signs: alone, drinking, at the end of the bar. 

Grog started making his way toward the red head, but she reached out her hand for her drink and he caught a glimpse of the bright yellow wristband that had been previously hidden under her long sleeve shirt. This wouldn’t be his first time with someone who had stolen a wristband before, so he still slid into the empty barstool next to her. “You know, you aren’t supposed to be here.”

The red head whipped around, and Grog knew he had fucked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed, what makeup she had on was smeared, and he hadn’t seen anyone look this bad since his BFF Pike’s boyfriend had left to go “find himself.” Scanlan had come back and everything was fine, but it was rough going for a while. 

“I have every right to be here, thank you very much. I paid for this stupid, all-inclusive, free love, let’s just shove hearts in everyone’s face, vacation, and I will sit at this dumb bar all I want.” Her eyes had started to burn into his about halfway through the speech, and Grog was a little afraid. She flipped off another couple at the end of the bar that were all but sitting on the same bar stool. 

“I’m so so sorry, it’s just my job to make sure nobody is enjoying the free stuff, I will leave you alone. Pike!”

A small woman with blonde hair tied back in fun buns ran over from the other side of the bar where she had been serving the other couple who promptly began losing themselves in each other’s mouths. 

“What’s up Grog?”

“Pike, this woman clearly needs some of your best ale and I think --”

“Wine!” the redhead interjected. 

“Some of your best wine, my apologies, and I think you should make sure it’s filled all the way to the top.”

Pike looked a little taken aback, but nodded her head. “Coming right up! Grog, do you want anything?”

“No, I’ve still got a few more hours of my shift. Thank you, though.”

“No problem!” Pike reached under the bar to grab the biggest wine glass they had and began filling it all the way to the top, as requested, with a rosé. 

The redhead sighed. “I’m sorry for getting angry. My name is Keyleth. I just… I’m sorry.”

Pike slid the wine gently toward her. “No worries, my dear. Drink up, you’ll feel better. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t… Just. Why? Why are men the worst?”

Grog leaned back a little, trying to slide out of the seat and get back to his patrols. Pike had got this. She did good with crying people. Keyleth would be fine talking with her. 

Keyleth glanced his direction at the movement, however. “No, no, don’t go, I’m sorry. Men aren’t the worst. I just don’t understand how you couldn’t tell your fiance that you were already married.”

Both Pike and Grog let out a whistle. Grog cautiously reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. “Are they here? Do you want me to beat them up?”

A smile cracked Keyleth’s face for the first time. He couldn’t help notice that she was quite pretty, even with the evidence of tears on her face. _Now isn’t the time_ , he told himself. 

“No, no, he isn’t here. This was supposed to be our honeymoon, but I made sure he knew he wasn’t invited and cancelled his place ticket to stop him from trying to board the plane.”

_Now is_ really _not the time,_ Grog thought. He may be dumb, but he ain’t stupid. Pretty and fire-filled as this Keyleth may be, she did not need a fling at this moment. 

“He’s nothing, he’s trash, and a piece of paper is just as important as our commitment to each other, _Kash._ Such an asshole. Anyway, he’s in the past. Is there a gym around here that I can throw some punches?”

Pike met Grog’s eyes and her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. “Uh, yeah! Grog, can you show her?” She started waggling her eyebrows and throwing looks at Keyleth, who was chugging the wine and not paying attention to whatever was happening with Pike’s face. 

“Uh, yeah? Keyleth, if you want to come with me, I can show you where it is?”

“Great! Just let me change first!”

“Oh, uh, I kinda have to keep patrolling, so I can’t be gone too long…”

“What time do you get off?”

“Two hours from now.”

“Perfect! Meet me back here and then you can show me the gym! You ever need a sparring partner?”

Grog’s eyebrows now mirrored Pike’s, pre-worm wiggling. “I mean, not to be rude, but Keyleth, you’re clearly hurting, and I don’t think getting beat up would help mu-”

_Thwack._ Out of nowhere, Grog’s eyes started smarting and his cheek felt like it was on fire. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Do you have any ice? Oh my god. I didn't mean to hit that hard!” Keyleth looked alarmed at her own hand, like she couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Pike quickly handed Grog one of the premade bags of ice, usually reserved for twisted ankles and sunburns, and began giggling. Grog put the ice on his cheek and held up his other hand. “No worries, no worries. I take back my statement. I’ll meet you here in two hours and you’ll be the one with a bruise. 

Keyleth smiled a real smile and stuck out a hand. “Deal.”

Grog shook it and began to stand up. “Alright. Ladies, I’ll see you in a few hours.” He took off, back across the sand and back to patrolling the beach. It was strange. No freeloaders, but it seemed like there were more red heads than usual. 

Two hours later, Grog returned to the beachside bar he had left Keyleth. Pike’s shift had ended, so no sign of her, and Keyleth had changed into clothes more appropriate for fitness than the beach. “You ready?”

She nodded and hopped off the bar stool. “I’m so excited to have a sparring partner. With the wedding planning, I haven’t had a chance to go back to my usual place in forever. It’ll be good to hit real flesh, not just a bag.”

Grog chuckled and nodded in agreement as he started leading her back to the main building. “I totally get that. There used to be a guy here I could work with, but our contracts didn’t line up and he left a few weeks ago.”

“Contract?"

“Yeah, Pike and me are only here for the year. He was on a summer only contract. That season ended, so now it’s really only the year rounders and few seasonal staff.”

“Oh! What do you normally do?”

“Odd jobs, mostly. I’m usually doing whatever manual or security work I can find, and Pike usually works at a bar or a church, depending on what’s needed wherever we end up. We took this job because the last one was up north. Too cold. Not enough sun. We both need light.”

Keyleth nodded thoughtfully. “I get that. I work at an arboretum. You’re like a plant. You need sun. Otherwise you wither and fade away.”

“Yes! I’m a sunflower!” Grog started laughing to himself before looking at Keyleth. She was chuckling as well. 

“Probably more of a succulent - they’re more hardy.”

“Yeah, that sounds right.”

They walked through the main lobby as he led her to the section that held the fitness activities and building. He opened the door to the main gym and Keyleth bit her lip and looked hesitant. 

“Are you allowed to be here?”

Grog laughed. “That’s my line!”

Keyleth’s eyes lit up a little, but she still had a cautious stillness. “No, I mean, are employees allowed to use the gym?”

“Yes? Why else would I offer to spar with you?”

“I don’t know, I just thought–”

“Do you not want me to spar with you?”

“No, that’s not what I mean at–”

“I can walk away, if that would make you more comfortable.”

“Stop it!” Grog smiled as Keyleth grabbed the hand currently pointed back toward the desk. “No, I just didn’t want you to get in trouble! Just, come on!” His smile grew wider as she turned on her heel and stormed through the door. Grog followed until it became clear she wasn’t sure where she should be going, and then hooked his hand through her elbow and led her over to the padded mats.

He pulled his arms over his head and stretched out those muscles. “Alright, alright, let’s go. Do you want to warm up?”

Keyleth shook her head. A strand or two fell out of her ponytail, and Grog had to stop himself from pushing them out of her face. “No, I just need a second to stretch and then I’m good.”

They finished some basic stretches and then began to circle each other on the mat. Grog knew she hit hard, but wasn’t sure what her defenses included, so he was waiting and watching. Keyleth threw the first punch, and they were off. Kick, jab, punch, pain, footwork, back up, deep breath, dive back in. The rhythm was familiar and comfortable. Grog had done this same dance with many partners for many years, and it was clear Keyleth had the same experience. 

After a well-aimed kick, Keyleth hit a good spot on the back of Grog’s knee and he didn’t have the energy to keep himself off the mat. He grabbed her foot as he fell and took her with him and they both hit hard. He rolled over on his back and looked over at Keyleth. She was straight up sweaty, no glistening here, and her hair was stuck to her forehead and neck. Her shirt was just as sweaty as his was, he had no doubt, and her heavy breathing was… distracting. He looked back up at the ceiling to focus on his own breathing and cool down a little. _She doesn’t need anything romantic, no matter how radiant she looks right now._

“You sure don’t hold back against a girl.” He looked back over and found Keyleth looking at him, eyebrow raised in a challenge. How did she have any challenge left in her?

“Why would I? You can clearly hold your own. I’m not going to deny you a good challenge.”

“Thank you. Sometimes people think I’m weak because I’m not super muscular.”

“Nah, strength can be hidden sometimes. Your’s is there, obviously, just as obvious as all this goodness.” Grog half-heartedly flexed, earning a giggle out of Keyleth. They laid there for a few more minutes, before starting to get up and get some water. “What are you planning for dinner?”

Keyleth’s eyebrow went back up. 

“Not as a date! Not as a date! I just thought I could recommend something! Pike can go if you don’t want to go alone and I can disappear forever!”

The eyebrow stayed up, but Keyleth smiled. He was getting addicted to that smile. _What the fuck?_

“I actually was planning on asking you what you recommend. Would you want to join me?”

“Yes! I mean, yes. The taco place is my favorite, cause you can take it and then sit on the beach. It’s super peaceful and awesome after a workout. Does that sound okay?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Perfect. Awesome! I’ll text Pike. It’s that direction.” He pointed out the door and they started making their way to the taco stand that was on the opposite end of the beach from the bar he had found her at that afternoon. He sent a quick text to Pike (“sorry, I’ve already eaten. Maybe 2morrow?”), relayed the message to Keyleth, and grabbed two towels from the pool area as they passed. 

Keyleth grabbed the towels from him as they approached. “Order me two of whatever you’re getting and a beer, and I’ll find a good spot for us to sit.”

“Sounds good.” Grog quickly placed the order and waited impatiently at the pickup counter. Since this wasn’t one of the “fancy” places, it was never as crowded at dinner time. He spotted the gross couple from earlier a little further down the beach making out again, and watched Keyleth settle the towels in the opposite direction. _She was so strong to be here, alone, and so brave. It was awes–_

“Grog. Grog, man. Your food?” 

Grog shook off the distraction. _Stop it. Stop it now._ “Thanks man. Catch you later.” The familiar cook waved him off and started working on the next order and Grog started speed walking to the towels. He handed Keyleth her tacos and beer and settled down to watch the waves roll in. They ate in silence for a while, just listening to the waves and the seagulls and watching the sun begin to set beyond the horizon. 

“So, are you and Pike an item?”

Grog nearly snorted beer out his nose. “No, no, no. Pike’s my best buddy. Her boyfriend is actually the head of entertainment here, which is how we heard about this place. We might stay longer than the year because of it. He asked me for permission to marry her, but has yet to ask the question to her. Pike’s great grandpappy took me in when I was younger, and we’ve been best friends ever since.”

Keyleth nodded, still looking out on the ocean. “I wish I had a friend like that. I didn’t really have a lot of friends growing up, and I met Kash through my job, so that was just good luck I guess. Or bad luck. Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and then turned so she was sitting facing him on the towel. “How do you stay so calm? You’re so calm, and it’s clear you can access aggression, but how do you separate them? Or not separate them?”

Grog mirrored her to give himself time to think. “I guess cause I use my anger. I save it for when I need it, whether to fight for my friends or just to practice. Channelling it into something productive or helpful has helped me not just blow up like a volcano.”

Keyleth snorted at that. “I guess I need to practice. I can get volcanic at times.”

Grog held out the neck of his beer to her. “To being volcanoes.” 

_Clink._ “To being volcanoes.” Keyleth took a hearty gulp. “This has been so nice. So much nicer than drinking at the same bar until someone had to help me back to my room, which was my initial plan. What are we doing tomorrow?”

“Um, I guess we can–”

“Oh my god, you have to work. I should have asked first.”

“Actually, I was going to say–”

“I’m such an idiot, I bet you don’t even want to hang out with me! You probably want to hang out with Pike, which I totally understand!”

“Well, if I might–”

“Why would you want to hang out with a random guest? Like, why–” 

It was Grog’s turn to stop the monologue. “Stop!” He grabbed her hands, which had been flailing around in distress. “Stop. I was going to ask what you wanted to do. I don’t have to work tomorrow – it’s actually my long weekend off. So I’m free for a couple of days. Of course I want to see Pike, but I would also like to spend time with you. So, what would you want to do?”

Keyleth’s eye’s got big and watery. _Oh no, I’ve said something wrong_. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back and there was nothing but red hair in his eyes. “Thank you so much! I couldn’t bear to be alone! I really want a massage but I understand if that’s not your speed, and then I just want to be distracted! Thank you thank you thank you!”

Grog pushed himself and Keyleth back into a sitting position and spat out the hair that remained in his mouth. “Okay, you can get a massage and then I’ll meet you after for distracting activities. You’ll have a good time tomorrow.” 

Keyleth’s eyebrow popped up again as she moved back onto her towel. “You promise?”

_Shit. Fuck. Ass. Balls. Stop it._ “Yep! Come on, let’s get you back to where you know where to go.”

Grog helped Keyleth stand up and then took the towels and trash and led the way back toward the main lobby. As they got to the elevators, Grog turned to face her and saw Pike and Scanlan over her shoulder. They were both miming looking through binoculars at whatever he was doing. He flipped them off behind Keyleth’s back before hitting the up button for her. 

“I’ll meet you back here after your massage. Do you think you’ll be good to meet around 11?” Keyleth nodded. “Great. See you then!” Grog turned to walk away before he felt Keyleth’s arm wrap around his bicep, pulling him back. He turned back around and she stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Grog. I really appreciate you and everything you did today.”

Grog doesn’t blush, but he did feel a bit warm. “Anytime, Keyleth.”

“Kiki. My friends call me Kiki.”

“Kiki. See you tomorrow, Kiki.” She let go of his arm and he nodded before turning and walking toward the main doors. He heard the elevator ding behind him and turned to look at Keyleth watching him with a smile. He raised his hand and waved as the doors shut in front of her. _Shit. Fuck. Balls. Ass. Shit. Stop it._ Flipping off Pike and Scanlan once more, he walked back to his quarters. 

He didn’t sleep much that night.


	2. Peace and Comfort

Keyleth woke up the next morning and didn’t immediately burst into angry tears, which was an improvement by her standards. This Grog guy sure was a bright spot on what was originally supposed to be a dark, dark vacation. Well, it was originally supposed to be a honeymoon. Then it was going to be depressing.  Now _ … now it might be fun? _

She took a quick shower, deciding to skip any makeup for now, and found her way to the spa. It was fairly generic - she preferred the spa that was attached to the salon she went to at home, with it’s almost hippie vibes and strong lavender and patchouli scent - but it was nice to attempt to have the wedding and Kash stress wrung out of her. Keyleth was glad for her sparring session the night before. Being able to beat the shit out of someone real had almost been more relaxing than a massage, and Grog was a good partner. He certainly was good to look at, all tall and bulky and bearded and tattooed, and while she normally didn’t go for bald guys, it balanced out the whole look. His hands were callused but warm, his arms looked like they gave good hugs, his legs looked as sturdy as the trees that surrounded her home, and she wouldn’t mind climb-

“What the fuck.”

“Uh, ma’am? Was the pressure too much?”

Keyleth felt like she was very suddenly thrown back into her body and away from the daydream (fantasy) that was quickly replacing any relaxing thoughts she should have in her mind. “Oh! No. Sorry, just remembered something from the other day. Sorry. You’re great. You’re perfect! Keep it up!” The fire that had engulfed her face was burning way too hot as she put readjusted herself on the massage bed.  _ Just get through this and you can see Grog again. WAIT. WHAT. _

Thankfully, the massage only had about 10 more minutes. Keyleth stammered out her thanks again, probably too much but that’s what she gets for being the most awkward future CEO ever. She quietly cursed herself out while replaying the various questions and possible better answers she could have provided as she walked back through the lobby and straight into a wall. 

“Oh, sorry, damn it, this is just not my day!”

“Kiki, it’s fine! Are you okay?”

Grog’s voice.  _ Oh my gods. _ She felt the fire start back up on her face as she looked up at the goliath of man in front of her, who she apparently had run straight into. He was looking at her with concern, and was that a hint of amusement in his eyes?

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just, had a lot on my mind, and I just wasn’t paying attention. What’s up?”

Grog wasn’t smiling, per say, but there was definitely laughter in his eyes now. 

“We’re meeting up? It’s 11? Fun, distracting activities?” He winked.

Keyleth couldn’t believe it, but her face definitely got redder. It had to be the same color as her hair. 

“Yes! Sorry, I just got finished with my massage. I need to shower the oils off, and then I’ll be good to go! How active are we going to be?”

“Wear a swimsuit, probably, but also bring clothes and shoes you can walk in. I have an idea of something you might like, if you’re like me. I’ll wait here.”

Keyleth nodded and made her way up to her room to shower and get dressed. She stood in front of her mirror for a minute, before grabbing her mascara and hoping the waterproofing was as strong as it claimed. When she made her way back down to the lobby, she spotted Grog talking to the front desk receptionist not far from where he had flipped off Pike and another fellow the night before. She walked up behind him and touched his elbow to let him know she was there. “You ready?”

Grog nodded and smiled. He smiled with his whole face. It was lovely. “Yeah! Cassandra, I’ll let Jarrett know when I see him next. I like Kynan and his work ethic, so that might work. Keyleth, are you hungry?”

Cassandra's eyes lit up. “Grog, you have to take her to the shack. Especially if y’all are going to the - “

“Shhhh! Cassie, it’s a surprise!”

“Oh! Well, take her to the shack anyway. Keyleth, darling, get the steak salad. It’s delicious.”

Keyleth just nodded, mutely. Grog sighed. 

“Keyleth, Cassandra. Cassandra, Keyleth. Kiki, Cassie’s family owns the resort. They do a lot of good work. Cassie, I think you scared her.”

Keyleth stuck her hand out, and Cassandra shook it. “Sorry, I love meeting new people! That’s why I like to work the front desk.”

“No worries! I do too, it’s just been a weird day. It’s nice to meet you!” 

“You too! You two have a good day!”

Grog grabbed her hand that  _ was still on his elbow what _ and led her outside and down one of the paths that created the maze that was this place. They ended up at a building that could only be described as a shack before Grog held open the door for her. She ducked inside, and then gasped. 

Inside couldn’t really be considered inside. There were three walls and then a big window that looked out over a beautiful garden. It was almost overgrown. There was no organization, like it was grown out and then paths were made by walking the same route among the same flowers and herbs that littered the open area. Looking around the actual restaurant space, long tables took up most of the space, and then another window that led to what looked like a kitchen. It was pristine, both the inside and the garden. Grog led her to the end of one of the tables, pulling out a chair that looked over the garden. “I’ll be right back. Is a steak salad okay?” Keyleth nodded, only half paying attention, focused on the gorgeous nature in front of her. 

Before she was aware time was passing, a bowl was placed in front of her. Grog’s chair scraped the floor next to her, which grated her out of her focus on the outdoors. 

“Wait. Why are you sitting here?”

“Did you not want to sit next to me? I can sit at the other end.” He pointed back to the other end of the long table, a good thirty feet away. 

“No, no. I mean on the same side as me.”

“Well, you were enjoying the view so much, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Oh. Wow. Thank you!” Keyleth picked up her fork and started eating. “Holy shit, this is good. Is this parmesan?” 

“Yeah, the cooks are amazing. I can’t believe how good they are at cooking. They make the menus for all the restaurants and we get to eat here for free. This is like our cafeteria, I guess? Except way better than a normal cafeteria. They try to make it as healthy and local as they can. I think they even get their herbs from that garden.”

Keyleth was impressed. And shoving food in her mouth.  _ Why can’t I just be a normal person?  _ She nodded to acknowledge Grog, and then just silently kept eating and looking at the plants, naming as many as she could in her head. Nature was the best. Eventually, her bowl was empty and she finally shook herself out of her own head. Grog was looking at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing. You were just very focused on the garden.”

“Sorry. I love nature. They have a lot of good and useful plants out there.”

“You know the plants from here?”

“Oh, yeah. Most of them are pretty basic - basil, rosemary, thyme, all great for seasoning, some edible flowers, a few other herbs, I think that’s an aloe plant which is of course great for sunburns, mint for drinks and stomaches. It’s a good garden.”

“That’s… impressive. You’re smart.”

Keyleth snorted. “No, I just really love plants. I like my job, but I like plants more.”

Grog’s eyebrow went up. “No, you’re smart. I can’t name a single plant other than sunflowers, and that’s cause Pike loves them. I have no idea what a succulent is, much less anything else you named and its use. That’s impressive.” 

Keyleth’s blush came back. She needed to get this under control. “Thanks. It’s not a big deal.”

Grog grabbed her shoulders and twisted her towards him a little. Her eyes met his, and it was like being locked into a riptide. She couldn’t look away, and she didn’t want to. “Keyleth, it’s impressive. You’re impressive. You know that, right?”

She just nodded. Twice in an hour, she had been speechless. Damn. 

Grog nodded once, let her go, and gathered their plates. “Come on, we’ve got a smidge of a hike.”

After leaving the shack, Grog led her further down the path. They started hiking out into the woods. He was confident about his direction, so Keyleth was content to follow and just enjoy being among the trees. Grog started asking her about her job, and the conversation just continued from there. The hike wasn’t too strenuous, so it was easy to talk, and Grog was even easier to talk to. His life had been interesting, and his and Pike’s relationship was awesome. Scanlan sounded interesting, but she wouldn’t mind meeting him at some point. She told him about her job and how her father was ready to turn over leadership and she wasn’t there yet, even though she had the title. She told him about how she met Kash and the whirlwind that was dating, wedding planning, and crashing. An hour and a half later, Keyleth had never felt so close to someone in her life. Grog was so open and caring and willing to listen, it was amazing. 

Grog put his hand out to stop her as they close to the top of a hill. “Do you hear it?”

Keyleth closed her eyes and listened. “Birds chirping, leaves rustling… is that water running?” She looked back at Grog’s face. 

“Hell yeah. You ready for the best thing ever?”

“Hell yeah. Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and started forward. Grog laughed and then ran ahead, dragging her over the crest of the hill. 

A clearing opened up before them. In the middle was a huge tree, probably 60 feet tall, with its branches reaching up and over the rest of the clearing. A small waterfall off a 10 foot cliff on the left side emptied into a large pool that was surrounded by boulders. The rest of the clearing was a flowery meadow, with grass and wildflowers that came up to her knee. 

Keyleth stood stock still, eyes wide, taking in the natural beauty of this little vignette, until she felt a tug on her hand. Grog started leading her through the meadow toward the tree. “We call this the Sun Tree. I don’t know why. I think cause it blocks the sun. But it’s awesome and super peaceful, and after your reaction to the garden, I knew you would love this. You should talk to the tree.”

Keyleth let go of Grog and put her hands up on the tree. “Hey Sun Tree. How are you?”

“A-okay, Keyleth. How are you?” 

Keyleth rolled her eyes and looked back at a smirking Grog. “Okay, I’m a tree-hugger, the secret’s out. Did I wear a swimsuit for no reason, or…”

“Come on. The water is amazing. Be careful though - it circulates down. Don’t go too close to the waterfall.”

They made their way over to the pool and started stripping down to their swimwear. Keyleth tried hard not to look at Grog too much, and sat down on the edge. The water was cool and refreshing, perfect after the hike and the afternoon sun. “Grog, is it safe to get all the way in?”

She looked over, and he was staring at her. “Grog, are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah. I’m great! Safe to swim? Yes. Totally. Just stay on this side. There’s a rock shelf, so you can stand if you want. Hang on, I’ll show you.” Grog backed up a few steps before cannonballing into the middle of the pool. The water went everywhere, including up Keyleth’s nose, and she snort-laughed to get it all out. Grog popped up and shook out his beard, smiling as Keyleth tried to defend herself against the wet dog that had replaced her companion. “See, totally safe! Just watch where you’re going.” 

Keyleth laughed and then stood up. “Alright, no problem.” She repeated his steps and jumped in where he had, before swimming back over to where he was standing. Now it was his turn to block the water that came from her hair as she shook her hair out of your eyes. “This is amazing. This water is great."

Grog smiled. “It’s my favorite. A few other people know about it, but few want to actually hike. Pike will sometimes ride up here in a gator, but mainly to collect me if rain is on the way. It’s so peaceful.”

Keyleth had to agree. It was gorgeous, and exactly the kind of place she would live if she could. 

They fell into a companionable silence, and just floated in the water for a while. Before long, the sun disappeared behind the Sun Tree and the water became cool. Keyleth let out a shiver. 

“Are you cold?” Grog was concerned, and it was cute. 

“No, just cool. The water was nice earlier, but I think I would be colder if I got out right now.”

“Can I hold you? I’m warm.” He held his arms open, and Keyleth was ready to bet all her money that he was as warm and as safe as he looked. She swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Grog put both his hands on her back, and it felt like the best heating pad in the world. He didn’t push, but she almost wished he would. It was so peaceful, so warm, so comforting. At this moment, she was content. 

“How much longer do you want to stay? We probably want to head back before too long, but as long as there’s mostly daylight, we’ll be good.”

Grog’s voice rumbled through his chest. Keyleth almost wanted to purr in response, but despite Kash’s accusations, she was not actually the same as her cat, Minxie. Instead she pulled back a little so she could look up at Grog. “I’m ready when you are. I’m happy here, though.”

Grog’s eyes crinkled. “I am too. A few more minutes, then.”

Keyleth kept looking at him. He was so handsome, but was also so wise. She had never felt more understood and heard outside of working with plants. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh? No, I just -”

“Oh no, do I have a booger? That’s so embarrassing.” One of his hands left her back to try to clean away anything that might be lingering. Her arms tightened almost instinctively at the loss of warmth. 

“No! There’s nothing there. I was just thinking.” His hand went back to her back, and the warmth was unreal. This man wasn’t real.  _ No one person is this good. He has to be a supernatural spirit, imagined by her grief and anger from the wedding _ . _ I want to kiss him before he disappears. _ “How are you real?”

“Uh, I’m made of flesh and blood?”

“Good enough.” Her mind was made up. “Can I kiss you?”


	3. Wet and Steamy

“Good enough. Can I kiss you?”

Grog wasn’t quite sure what his physical body had to do with kissing (that’s a lie, he totally did, that’s like half the reason he went to the gym so often, even if he didn’t take advantage of it super often), but he for damn sure wanted to kiss her. He put one hand behind her head and kept the other around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Kissing Keyleth wasn’t groundbreaking. It was a first kiss, after all. But Keyleth knew how to kiss. As their lips moved against each other, Grog was struck by the resemblance to the way she sparred: rhythmic, like a dance, and without reservation. He shut down any other thoughts that might enter and interrupt and just focused on giving as good as he got. 

After both hours and no time at all, Keyleth pulled back. She was gasping for breath, her ( _ heaving bosom, heehee _ ) chest moving against his as she tried to get air. To be fair, his own bosom was heaving a fair amount. 

Keyleth smiled and tilted her head to one side. “That was nice. What should we do next?”

Grog smirked and just pulled her back in. 

Eventually they needed air again, so they once again stopped what was shaping up to be a very nice, very lovely make out session. Grog’s whole world right now was Keyleth. It was the strongest form of tunnel vision he had experienced since the last time he had entered what Pike called his Rages. The rest of the world could disappear if that meant he could keep kissing Keyleth right now. 

“Grog, did it get dark fast?”

_ What? Who cares? _ He figured he should care, although it was probably just the time they spent together. When he took in the night sky and the fact that he couldn’t actually see the other side of the meadow, he realized something was wrong and it had gotten darker faster than he expected. 

“Storm. It wasn’t supposed to come in until later tonight. Come on, we need to get out of the water.”

Keyleth looked worried. “Are we going to get stuck?”

Grog helped her out and then started drying off as best he could. “Nah, the trees will cover most of our path, until we get back on Whitestone Resort property, and then we’ll just have to make a break for it.”

Keyleth nodded. She started getting her clothes back over her swimsuit, to Grog’s dismay. He sighed to himself and dressed, and then made sure he had everything that they had brought. Keyleth started creeping her way back toward the path, and Grog grabbed her hand to take the lead. Last thing they needed was to actually get lost because she wasn’t totally sure where they should go. 

Before too long, bright lights started coming their way. Keyleth grabbed Grog’s arm with her other hand, and he looked down at her. “Are we about to get killed? What if we get kidnapped! Is this how I die?”

“Would it be a bad time to go, after all that kissing?”

Keyleth looked a little shocked. “Wha- no- what? No?

“Did you not like the kissing?”

“The kissing was ni-”

“Oh my goodness, we’re about to die and I find out I’m not a good kisser!”

“Grog! You’re a perfectly good kisser! You’re a great kisser!”

Grog just laughed as the gator driven by one Pike Trickfoot, best friend and favorite rescuer, pulled up. “Grog, I do not need to hear about your ability to kiss. Get in, let’s go.”

Keyleth was beet red, but took a seat next to Pike, while Grog climbed into the bed. Pike took back off to the resort, speeding along the path and expertly avoiding any major bumps. “Grog, that really wasn’t nice. Keyleth, Grog is a huge prankster, please ignore him. He’ll leave you alone if you tell him to fuck off.”

Grog was still chuckling to himself in the back. “That was pretty good, I will admit. It’s not often I get to gloat.”

Keyleth found her voice. “You were literally telling me not a few hours ago about how you were so much better than Pike in all these different things and you had the trophies to prove it!”

It was Pike’s turn to show outrage. Without looking, she reached back and slapped Grog, a skill Grog was entirely too familiar with. “Pike, I would never!”

“Yes, you would. Don’t even try to lie to me. Keyleth, honestly, you can ignore him and his big head. It’s the only thing about him that’s big.” Pike and Keyleth started giggling, while Grog had to sit back a little. That was a good one, and  _ totally _ untrue, thank you Pike. 

While the women started talking about something, Grog started thinking about Kiki. She was wonderful, if a bit awkward, but really that was cute more than anything. She was beautiful. She was a firecracker. She was amazing. How did he get so lucky to get to know her, even if it was just for a few days?

He wished she could stay longer. That would be so awesome, if she stayed longer and they got to hang out more. Even if it didn’t continue into anything physical or romantic, Kiki would sure be a good friend. Grog knew he would stay in touch with her even after she left, and from the way the conversation from the front sounded, Pike would too. 

He had been worried about anything being too fast after getting out of a relationship that had ended at the altar, but it sounded like Keyleth had been out of that relationship for a good while before it had ended. By her own omission, she was not angry at Kash because she loved him, but because she had trusted him. Grog knew that when Scanlan had come back for Pike, he had felt the same way, and he wasn’t marrying Pike. Or Scanlan. So if she was okay with anything romantic, he was too. 

They pulled up to the front door of the resort. They were all soaked from the short drive from the forest to the door, but at least they had a ride. As they stumbled in, Scanlan and Cassandra were waiting with towels. 

“Pike, I was so worried about you! You should really stop doing that. If Grog’s stupid enough to go when it’s about to rain, he should be forced to suffer the consequences.”

Scanlan was one of his best friends, which meant Grog knew where to push so that he would fall over. Everytime. 

As everyone chuckled and moved towels around, Grog defended himself. “In my defense-”

“Honestly surprised you know that phrase.”

“ _ In my defense-” _

“What is it this time? The Sun Tree blocked the sky? The flowers were talking?”

“Scanlan, shut up, or I’ll push you again. Or give you a really wet hug. In my defense, it wasn’t supposed to rain until much later and we got distracted in the water. And the Sun Tree did talk to us today, thank you. Right, Kiki?” 

Keyleth was a little flushed, but she nodded. 

“See, Kiki agrees with me. Kiki, Scanlan, Scanlan, Keyleth. I’m an idiot, but he’s a dick, so ignore him. Pike loves him, so we keep him around.”

“And I got you your job. And I’m your best friend.”

“Pike is my best friend, you’re just high on the list.”

Cassie wisely stepped in before they started yelling in the lobby. “There’s a movie in the auditorium, if y’all want to change and go to that. We’ve closed the outdoor restaurants. Grog, do you have a change of clothes in this building?”

Grog nodded. He kept some in the employee lockers in the showers off the gym, exactly for these situations. No fun walking all the way to his quarters to get dry and then having to walk back.

“Perfect. Scanlan, do you need anything from us to get the movie going?”

“Nah, just let me know if you have any other announcements, and I’ll let the guests know before the movie.”

“I’ll text you. Y’all go before you catch your death!” Cassie shooed them away from where they had gotten most of the excess water out before beginning to mop the floors. 

“She’s so nice. I’ve never met somebody who owned a resort and was so willing to do grunt work.”

Grog looked a little surprised. “Doesn’t your family own your business? Do you do grunt work?”

Keyleth considered for a minute. “I mean, I guess, I just never think of it as grunt work. I guess if you enjoy it, then you enjoy it.”

Pike and Scanlan interjected. “Pike’s going to change, and then we’ll meet you at the movie? Dinner’s being served there.”

Keyleth nodded. “We’ll be there!” The other couple walked away, and she turned to face Grog’s amused expression. “What?”

“We’ll? Are we a we?” He knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it. He really liked her.

“I mean, I’d like to be a we. At least for a little bit longer.” She looked a little nervous. 

Grog pulled her in for a hug, dropping a kiss on her wet hair. “I’m happy to be a we. However, I need to not be a wet. Meet you back here in a few minutes?” Keyleth nodded. “Great, see you soon.” He kissed her cheek before walking toward the gym. When he looked back from the doors, Keyleth was smiling in his direction. A warm thrill went through his body. What was it about this woman who he had known for ( _48? 24?_ ) a lot of hours that made him so smitten. 

Keyleth filled his thoughts as he changed and waited for her in the lobby. She eventually reappeared and they made their way to the auditorium. Choosing a seat near the back, they settled in with their food and drinks. Scanlan made his announcements about which activities were closed because of the storm, and then the movie started. 

As soon as the lights went out, Grog could feel Keyleth’s body next to his. He had put up the armrest between them because he was a big dude who needed a little more space, and now he was regretting it. What movie was playing? He had no fucking clue, because Kiki was right there.  _ Don’t touch. Don’t look. Focus, dude. _ There seemed to be some sort of fight scene on screen, but Grog didn’t know why or who. Not that was unusual, some movies took a few viewings to understand, or a peek through the synopsis, so he should probably text Scanlan to see what was playing so he could look - 

Keyleth’s hand was on his thigh. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked at his leg, and then followed her arm back to her face. She was looking at him with the same challenge on her face from their workout the night before, and if it wasn’t the hottest thing in the world at that moment. He was going to burst into flames right then and there, starting from where her hand was and traveling all over. But he could play it cool. He leaned in and cleared his throat to give a good whisper. 

“Wanna make out like teenagers in the back row?”

Okay, maybe he couldn’t. She definitely snorted, and Grog looked to see if anyone had noticed. No one was sitting really close to them, so they could definitely get away with any funny business. Her other hand went to his cheek and pulled his face so it was looking back at her. 

“I would love nothing more.”

Oh damn, she was a lot cooler than him right now. He put his hands wherever he could get then and, in a now familiar move, pulled her toward him.  _ Damn, she is good at this. _ It was so easy to get lost in the moment, and enjoy being with her. Her hand was making its way up his thigh, so he moved one of his down to grab her ass. He gave a little squeeze and she let out an “oh!” that was somehow both the most adorable sound in the world and incredibly sexy. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on his ear and a hissing sound. “Grog. Grog! What the hell are you doing, man?” 

Grog detached from Keyleth to find Scanlan standing in front of them, attempting to block the view of anybody who could be watching. “Dude, you can’t just make out in the back row like teenagers! Find a room!”

“Come on Grog, let’s go find my room.” Kiki had that look on her face again, and he was melting. 

“Kiki, are you sure?”

“Yes. Come on.” 

Scanlan moved so they could get by, giving Grog a thumbs up as he passed. He thought he heard Keyleth snort again, but no way she saw that. They were pretty sly. 

They didn’t say much, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, they were glued back together, Keyleth pushing him against the wall.  _ Holy hell, I’m going to die. _ The doors opened on her floor, and she all but pulled him at full speed to her room. However, when she started trying to open the door, Grog had a moment that snapped him back to reality. 

“Keyleth, why are you staying in the honeymoon suite?”

“Because I’m on my honeymoon. When I called to tell them only one was coming, they said that all the rooms were full up, and they would give me half my refund back. Since Kash paid, I told them to just give me free booze and keep the refund. All expenses paid vacation and my ex suffers a little bit more? Win-win in my opinion.”   


Grog had followed her into the room, a little dumb-founded. There weren’t a lot of rooms, more of the private cabins, but surely one of those had been empty? Although if she hadn’t thought to ask, maybe Cassie didn’t know? “Are you okay with this?”

“With us having sex? Yes. With being in the honeymoon suite? It sucks, but there really isn’t anything super honeymoon-y besides the heart on the door, so it hasn’t been thrown in my face. The double wide bathtub would be nice to use, but I haven’t had the chance. Someone’s been keeping me distracted.” She was backing up to the bed, fingering the hem of her shirt like she was ready to throw it off. Grog was ready to quit arguing, and took his shirt off before following her. 

Sex with Keyleth was even better than kissing and sparring combined. Grog had never understood the phrase “tiger in the sack,” but he certainly got it now. She was demanding without being controlling, submissive without being a limp noodle. Her body was exquisite, and what little had been covered by her swimsuit earlier was just as beautiful as what he had seen. In his hands, she felt like a delicate flower with a spine of steel, and if that wasn’t the best thing in the world, he needed to find a new world. 

When they were both finished and spent, laying on their backs, trying to catch their breath and slow the sweat, he sent up a little prayer to whichever god was listening of thanks for this amazing woman. She clearly wasn’t perfect, but she was pretty damn perfect for him, and he wanted to be as good as possible for her. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“I think you’re really awesome and I wish you weren’t leaving.”   


“I still have two more days. Who knows what will happen before then?”

“Hopefully a lot more of this. And maybe some more tacos. And beer. Definitely beer. Maybe beer first, and then sex, and then tacos.”

Kiki laughed. “I’m down for that. Can those tacos and beers be sent up to the room?”

“I’m sure a version of them can. Call room service, we’ll figure something out.”

Grog thought their little dinner the night before had been a pretty good date, but this was shaping up to be even better. Before the tacos and beer were delivered, he got to taste her, and then after dinner, they went one more round before passing out. 

Before falling asleep, Grog promised himself that no matter what happened, the next two days would be the best of Keyleth’s life. 


	4. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, sorry!

If waking up not crying from anger was a nice change of pace, waking up tangled up with Grog’s warm body was simply amazing. She and Kash hadn’t been intimate in a while ( _she wasn’t kidding when she told Grog that relationship had been dead_ ) and Keyleth knew she had been touch starved. Grog was holding her tight, and she could cry tears of joy from how appreciated and loved she felt right now. 

It wasn’t romantic love - Keyleth knew that two days wasn’t enough to know love like that was not even on the metaphorical table - but the platonic love from everyone she had met on this little vacation that Grog represented was overwhelming in the best way. Sure, her dad loved her but had always pushed her to greatness, which could be overwhelming. And Kash was Kash. But Pike, Cassie, Scanlan, and Grog had all taken her in and done everything to make her feel welcome, comfortable, and safe. She was going to walk away from this vacation with at least one good friend. 

“Kiki? Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Grog was looking at her real sleepily and if it wasn’t the cutest thing she’d seen. His voice still had gravel in it and his dark eyes were barely open. 

Keyleth smiled softly and snuggled closer. “Not much. Just thinking about how much fun I’ve had. It’s been a good vacation.”

“Good. I’m happy you’re happy. Is there anything you want to do today?”

“Perhaps some more sparring, and then some of those all-inclusive activities. I want my money’s worth.”

Grog let out a grunt of amusement. “Alright, let’s get your money’s worth. Come on.” He started untangling himself from her and the sheets, and Keyleth was sad to see him go. 

They spent the morning sparring, attempting surfing, and then just enjoying the hot tub to relax their sore muscles, before getting distracted in the shower and working out a little more. Keyleth was just settling down in front of the big window in the shack for a late lunch when a posh voice sounded over her shoulder. “It’s a beautiful garden, is it not?”

Turning her head quickly, Keyleth saw a white haired man dressed fancier than she expected for a resort looking out toward the garden next to her. He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“I’m sorry, can I help you?”

“Yes, actually. Percival von Musselstien K-“

“PERCY!” Grog’s voiced all but echoed in the almost empty eating area. He quickly sat their meals on the table and gathered up Percy ( _ Percival? _ ) in a big bear hug. “When did you get back? Where’s Vex?”

Percy laughed. “She said she was going to get settled and start unpacking, although it’s more likely she’s catching up with Pike and getting a drink. I heard all about our new botanist friend from Pike and wanted to come meet her.”

“Oh! Kiki, this is Percy. He’s a dick, but we love him. He’s Cassie’s older brother and helps run the resort. Keyleth knows so much about plants, Percy. Like, so much.” Keyleth blushed a little from the praise. She also knew why Percy looked familiar; he and Cassie were obviously related, and Cassie’s streak of white matched Percy’s shock of hair. “Hello! Did you want to talk plants?”

Percy sat down across from her, while Grog distributed their meals. Her cheeseburger looked delicious after all their physical activity, but it could wait for plants. “Keyleth, I’ll be blunt with you. We need a consultant for a few of our gardens. We’re trying to be as self-sustainable and local as possible, but we’re worried we’re not being efficient enough while being able to preserve our ability to grow what we need to to support the resort. Is that something you could help with?”

Keyleth was shocked. “Uh, sure! Like today?”

“Well, ideally, this would be an extended contract. We can do a short consult today if you want, but we’re good for you. We looked into your work at the Zephra Arboretum and we’re very impressed.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course, I just wanted to put the offer on the table. Take all the time you need. I’ll have the contract sent to your room so you and anyone you need to can look over it. If you could have it back, signed or unsigned, by the end of next week, that would be great. Grog, good to see you. I’m going to find my wife and join her at the bar.” Percy shook both their hands and made his way out of the shack. 

Keyleth just stared out the window. A conservation consultant contract? How on earth did she go from revenge vacation to good sex and dream job?  _ What the fuck is this place? Fucking Disney? _

“Kiki? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m… in awe. This is the dream. Working at the arboretum but getting to do passion projects? How? Why? What?”

“So, you’d want to come back?”

Keyleth turned to look at Grog. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes were wide, and his head was tilted slightly. Was he hopeful she would stay? “Grog, do you want me to stay?”

Grog turned back to his plate, but Keyleth was pretty sure he was blushing. She reached out and intertwined her fingers with his. “Grog, I can say this has been the best vacation I’ve ever had. Everyone here has been so open and caring. I’ve been offered a job of my dreams. If I could run away, I would come and bum under the Sun Tree for as long as I could. You would have to kick me off the property.”

Grog stared at their hands. “Kiki, first of all, I would never kick you off the property. I would gently escort you. I don’t kick women unless they literally ask for it. Second, I would never ask you to stay, especially since I don’t know how long I’ll be here. Pike will be here for a while, but I’m more unsettled - I like to move. But Kiki, I want to follow you. I like you, more than just good sex. You’re a good person, and funny, and charming, and awkward as hell, and I want to see you interact with the world and laugh and fight with you for a little while longer. I want to be your friend for a very long time.” He finally looked up and met her eyes. “If you asked, I would go back to Zephra with you.” 

For the second time in less than an hour, Keyleth was struck speechless. Grog seemed to do that a lot to her. He was surprising, in the best way. How could she let him go? “Grog, I… Do you… Grog, when your contract is up, would you want to meet me in Zephra?”

“Hell yes.”

He looked so earnest, Keyleth had to kiss him. They settled back down to finish their lunch and map out the rest of their day. 

After a busy afternoon of collecting seashells, chatting with Pike at the bar, meeting Percy’s wife, Vex, and drinking more than they should have, and sobering up over more tacos on the beach, Keyleth knew it was time to face the inevitable. 

“Kiki, you only have to do it if it’s something you’re interested in.”

“Oh, I’m definitely interested. It’s just weird how all these stars are aligning. I mean, even if we don’t continue anything romantic after this weekend, I’ll still consider you a friend for life. And this job is amazing. It’s just weird.”

“Maybe it’s not weird, maybe it’s meant to be?”

Keyleth considered that. “Maybe, but I just didn’t expect to find all that success here, at this random resort I picked off a few good online reviews.”

Grog grinned. “It’s the Sun Tree. It wants you to come back and visit.”

“Oh, the Sun Tree does? Well, let’s go look at this contract, then. I need to talk to my father.”

Keyleth and Grog finished their dinner and made their way back to her room. Sure enough, the contract was waiting on the small table right inside the entrance of her room. 

“Give me a few minutes, Grog - I need to discuss this with Dad, see what he thinks in terms of working as the CEO.”

“No problem. You mind if I watch some TV real low?”

“Sure, yeah.” Keyleth was distracted by the contract. The money was good, but that wasn’t a major concern. Free airfare back and forth, two nights free in one of the rooms with an on-site office to work out of as needed, as well as a budget for supplies - this would be the dream. She picked up the phone, scanned the contract, emailed it to the company account, and called her father. 

“Keyleth? Everything okay? I’ve been worried.”

“Dad, everything’s great. It’s been good to get away.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Yeah. It has been interesting though. I just sent the work email a job offer I received.”

Keyleth could hear the click of the keyboard as her father pulled up the attachment. “A job offer? What kind of job offer?” 

“Just some consultant work. But the kind of work we’ve been interested in, local conservation and sustainability.” 

“Interesting. At first glance, it looks good. How would this affect your performance as the head of the arboretum?”

“Honestly, I think it would help refresh my work. This is an amazing opportunity to expand my work experience and knowledge, and help me keep from getting bogged down from repetition. It could be really good.”

Her father hummed. She could picture him in her head, sitting behind the wooden desk in the main office that looks out over the entrance, with the two big cherry blossom trees framing the view. He was probably wearing his normal suit, no tie, with the work boots hidden in the bottom drawer. There would be mud under his fingernails from examining the paths and the trees. This was her future, and if she weren’t so nervous, she would be excited. 

“Keyleth, be honest. Is this something you want to do, or do you think it’s something I want you to do?” 

“Honestly? I want to do this. I think it’s a good idea, it’s a good company, and it’s just doing some plain good.” 

“Then do it. Do you want the lawyers to look over it?”

“It’s probably a good idea.”

“I’ll send it their way right now.”

“Dad, thank you. This is a really good place.”

“Keyleth. You’ve been there two days. Why do you say that?”

Keyleth hesitated. She knew her father meant well, but she didn’t know how to explain herself. Grog looked over from the couch at her pause. “Dad, the people are the best people I’ve ever met. They want to make the world a better place.” 

On the phone, her father hummed again. Grog walked over to sit on the bed next to her and take her hand. 

“Keyleth, I trust you. Just don’t give your whole heart away quite yet. You have a lot of people here that would miss you if you ran away from us.”

“Ha. No worries, Dad. I’ll be home tomorrow, on time. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you, Keyleth. I’m proud of you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Keyleth hung up the phone and curled up into Grog’s side. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. Let’s just sit here for the rest of the night. I think I’m done with the rest of the world for the day.”

“Let’s do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Keyleth’s last day found Grog wide awake before the sun. It wasn’t an unusual finding, but it was weird to find eyes looking back at him. “Hey. You’re awake.”

“Yeah. Didn’t want to sleep anymore.” Keyleth shifted so that her legs were intertwined with his. “You wanna do some distracting activities? I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Let’s go.”

Both of them took their time getting ready before heading down to the lobby. Grog took her to do anything they hadn’t already done, and then for one last sparring round before going back to the beach for lunch. Keyleth was quiet, looking out over the waves, and Grog didn’t want to bother her. It was nice, just sitting here. Peaceful. 

Keyleth let out a heavy sigh. “I guess I should start packing soon. I’m sure I’ll have to take a pretty early shuttle. 

_ No, I want more time.  _ “I can drive you.”

“You don’t have to, I know you have to work to-“

Grog leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.  _ I’m going to miss you.  _ “Kiki, it would be my pleasure.” 

Keyleth smiled and looked back over the waves. “I’m going to miss it here.”

“You can always come back.”

“I am going to come back.” Keyleth handed him a large envelope that had been in her bag. He opened it and pulled out a packet. 

“CONTRACT: BOTANIST CONSULTANT… Kiki, did you sign?!”

“Yes! I’ll be back in two weeks for the initial consultation!”

Grog picked her up and spun her around the beach. Keyleth’s giggles were just loud enough to be heard over the waves. They both collapsed onto the beach laughing. He carefully handed her back the contract. 

“I’m glad you’ll be back. I’m going to miss you. You’ve been a good friend and a fun buddy.”

“A fuck buddy?”

“What? No?”

Kiki smirked. “I’ll be your fuck buddy.”

“Why does that sound like a challenge?” Her eyebrow cocked up. “You’re on.”

Grog took off across sand toward Keyleth’s room. He heard Keyleth laughing behind him as she ran after him. He turned to run backwards and was struck by the joy on her face.  _ Damn, I’m going to miss her. _ He waited for her to catch up, and hand in hand they made their way back to her room. 

After their second steamy shower of the day, Keyleth started packing. “I need to drop this off with the front desk, and then I’ll be good to go. Can I at least pay you for gas?”

“Kiki, you’re a friend. You’ll never have to pay for gas.” 

“Can we talk about that?"

“...paying for gas? I mean, if you really want to? I wasn’t trying to make it weird?”

Keyleth let out a little giggle before moving to sit next to where Grog had made himself at home on the end of the bed. “No, I’m good either way on the gas. No… I… Whatarewe?”

Grog gave her a blank look. “Water weed? I don’t know that plant? Is that new corn gas?”

“What? No. What are we?”

“I’m Grog. You’re Keyleth. Do you need some water?’

Keyleth huffed and grabbed one of his hands. Grog knew something was wrong, but he wasn’t getting it. “Grog. Don’t play. Are we friends? Are we more than friends? What are we?”

_ Oh.  _ He gave it a good long think.  _ I really like her, and I really like being with her, but I don’t know if she’s ready for something serious. _ “Are you ready for something serious?”

Her eyes went wide. “Are you proposing?”

“No! Not at all! I like you, a lot, and I like being with you, a lot, and I’m fine just being friends, I’m fine being more. I haven’t had a lot of girlfriends or serious partners, but I’d be willing to try it with you. But I didn’t know if you wanted something more.”

Keyleth hummed. “I think… I’m not ready for serious. Could we be… monogamous fuck buddies?”

“Isn’t that just a relationship?”

“Yeah, but chill. And feelings are okay. But like, trying to keep it chill.”

Grog smiled. “I like that. Can you be chill? I can be chill.”

Keyleth looked away.  _ Uh oh. _ “Honestly? I’ll probably struggle with it. But I think if we label it as friends who fuck, I can handle that.”

“Keyleth, only if you’re sure.” Grog was never going to do something a girl he liked wasn’t interested in. That wasn’t fun. 

Keyleth turned back to him, and there was a little bit of fire in her eyes. “Yes. Friends who fuck. Let’s do it.” She stuck her hand out. Grog eyed it for a second, before shaking it. Keyleth giggled again, and he smiled at her, before pulling her over to him and wrapping his other arm around her. 

“As your friend, you’re so weird sometimes."

“Grog, we’ve known each other for three days, and I can definitely say that you’re the weird one. You’re the one who acts like a tree.”

“You’re the one hugged the tree.”

“You’re the one who found the tree.”

“Yeah, it’s a bitchin’ tree!”

“It’s a very bitchin’ tree.” Keyleth stretched up to give Grog a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, it’s time for me to go.”

Grog helped her gather up her bags, before taking her hand and leading them both back to the lobby. The whole crew was sitting around the front desk. Vex gave Keyleth a big hug when she handed Percy the contract, before releasing her straight into Pike’s arms. Everyone said their goodbyes and wishes for safe travels, with promises of texts and emails and flight confirmations. Keyleth grabbed his hand as they made their way out to the old Jeep that Pike had restored a few years before when they were in Colorado. 

The drive to the airport was spent sharing more stories, Grog about some of his and Pike’s more daring adventures and Keyleth about some of the adrenaline chasing days (“You jumped off a 100 foot cliff?!”). He promised to show her the (safe) cliffs to jump off of near the resort, and Keyleth promised to send pictures of all her favorite plants and trees from the arboretum (“This one we named Gilmore, because he’s the most fabulous tree, just like the children’s program director.”). 

Before either of them were ready, they were at the airport, and Grog was pulling up to the departure area before putting the jeep in park. He hopped out to hand her the luggage, and then wrapped his arms around her one last time. “Kiki, just stay.”

“I wish I could.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“With what?”

Grog pretended to think for a second. “Sex.”

Keyleth threw her head back and laughed. “Grog, I’m going to miss you so much. I’ll see you in two weeks though. I’ll send you my flight info as soon as I have it.”

“If you don’t think I won’t be staring over Percy’s shoulder as he makes it, you’re wrong.”

“Okay, you send it to me then.”

“Deal.” Grog smiled down at her and looked her in the eyes. “I’ve really enjoyed being with you. Please come back soon.”

“I’ll be hurrying back. Not soon enough.”

“Not soon enough.” With that, Grog leaned down and gave her the best kiss he could give her. Unlike their first kiss, this wasn’t like a sparring session. This was like a gentle hug, and Grog wanted to stay in this moment. 

All too soon, Keyleth was leaning back. “I’ve got to go. Gotta get through security.” Her half-hearted smile was painful to look at, but he knew she had a point. 

“Be safe. Text me updates.”

“Of course.”

Keyleth grabbed her bags and headed toward the door, while Grog clambered back into the jeep and watched her walk away. He let out a wolf whistle, and sure enough, Keyleth turned around right at the door with a smile and one last wave. Grog waved back and put the car in drive to head back to the hotel. 

It was going to be a long two weeks, but it was going to be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said epilogue, but I think this is the sweet spot to end the story. Honestly, I probably could have combined the last two chapters, but eh. My first fic, done! Thanks for coming along with me on this ride!


End file.
